He Loves Me He Loves You Not
by PrinCess KaWaii
Summary: This is written by Kotou and Forevermore!!! Julia and Ling, who are bestfriends..but is their friendship strong? And Jin Kazama has to pay the terrible price of falling in love with two girls....Who will he choose? Chapter mostly for J/J!!
1. When Lighting Strikes Twice

Author's Notes: Okay this is the first Co-written work of Kotou and Forevermore!!! This is for Xiaoyin and J/J fans!!!! So, those people who have read our work might think that this is a Xiaoyin...but we wanted to try something different!!!!! Don't forget to review!!!!! Tell us what you think about the couples...Xiaoyin or J/J??

He Loves Me, He loves You not

Julia Chang and Ling Xiaoyu were best friends who loved to hang out. They   
would always go to eachother's houses and go shopping. In short, they were   
practically sisters. They always did things together and helped eachother   
out whenever they needed it. They never thought that they would ever be   
seperated. The end of highschool was drawing nearer and nearer however.   
Soon, they would have to go their seperate ways into colledge. Julia had a   
dream to become an archaeologist. And Ling wanted to build a famouse   
amusement park. They knew with both their different dreams in mind, that   
their chances of ever seeing eachother was unlikely.  
  
  
Julia came over to Ling's house. She walked into Ling's room. It was quite   
big and pink wallpaper covered the walls. Julia looked across the room and   
saw Ling sitting on her bed folding her clothes. Julia sat next to her.  
  
" So, Ling what was it you wanted to tell me?" Julia asked. She looked at   
her best friend, who had a serious look on her face.  
  
" I-I'm moving to Japan" Ling said in a weak voice. Julia look at Ling in   
shock. Julia remebered when they were small and they first met, they   
promised each other that they would never leave eacth other.  
  
" Why??" Julia asked, she had a sad tone in her voice. she did'nt want to   
loose her bestfriend.  
  
" I want to achieve my dreams, have an amusement park..if I go to Japan my   
dreams can come true" Ling said.  
  
" Do you really have to go to college to achieve your dreams" Julia asked.  
  
"Well, duh! I have to learn about owning my own buisness, making money,   
culture, repair, everything!" Julia knew she was right. She gracefully moved   
her braids to the side of her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, You're right. It's just that..." She hesitated for a moment. "Can I   
come with? I want to be your support." Ling looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah, but that's the price you pay for having friends." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks Julia." She said.  
  
Two weeks passed and Ling and Julia were on the plain headed towards Japan.   
Ling had to find a Man named Heihachi Mishima, so she could have enough   
money to start her buisness. As soon as they got off the plane, Ling and   
Julia had discovered only one thing....they were lost.  
  
"This is just great! Where the hell are we?" Julia asked. Ling scoped the   
area, trying to find out where on earth they were. Then she saw it... It   
wasn't a map. But an extremely gorgeouse man. He was tall and his hair was   
dark and spikey. Ling could feel her heart beat faster. She didn't believe   
in love at first sight, untill now. She slowly snuck away from Julia to   
approach the man. She would feel extremely awkward just walking up to him.   
So she devised a plan. 'I've seen this done so many times, it's perfect!'   
She thought. She ran as fast as she could, looking back, and "accidentally"   
bumped into the young man, knocking him down with her.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said dusting him off. He helped her up and handed   
her, her suitcase.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...WAIT! That *was* your fault." He said   
flirtingly. Ling noticed it. It was a cute and playfull way of him to get   
her attention. She laughed.  
  
" I'm Ling Xiaoyu and I've recently arrived here with a friend" Ling asked.  
  
" Kazama. Jin Kazama" He said and extended his hand, Ling shook his hand.  
  
" Do you know where we are ?" Ling asked politely. She did'nt know what to talk about.  
  
" Yes" Jin said and and told her adress. 

  
" Thanks" Ling said. Jin walked away. After a while Julia noticed that Ling   
had snuck away and approached her.  
  
" So, who were you talking to?" Julia asked her. Julia had a hard time   
trusting people.  
  
" I met a boy" Ling said with a smile on her face. " I'll tell you about him   
later".  
  
" Let's go" Julia said as saw a Taxi near them.  
  
¤¤¤  
Julia and Ling had gotten settled and went to school. It was their first day   
at Mishima Polytechinical High school. Julia had Math, Science, Foreign   
language, English, Algerbra, Biology on her schedule.  
Ling had Chemistry, English, Art, Physical Education, Math and homeroom on   
her schedule.  
  
¤¤¤  
Julia and Ling had lunch at the same time. Ling was seated at a fairly large   
table, alone. Ling had'nt made any friends yet. She saw Julia walk  
into the cafeteria and waved for her to come and sit with her. Julia walked   
towards the table. She sat down slowly.  
  
" So, have you had any fun?" Ling asked chewing on a selleri stick.  
Julia shook her head and started eating her sandwich.  
  
" How about you?" Julia asked.  
  
" Well, yeah kinda" Ling answered. Ling smiled at her friend.  
  
" Do you wanna do something after school?" Ling asked her friend.  
  
" Yeah, how about the cinema?" Julia asked. Ling nodded her head in   
agreement. They started to talk.  
  
Suddenly Julia looked down at her watch. She looked at the time.  
" Ling, we have to go now, If we don't we'll be late!!" Julia said.  
She and Ling exited the cafeteria and went towards their classes.  
  
¤¤¤  
  
It was the end of the school day. Julia had to go to the library and pick up   
some books for Science class.  
  
She entered the library. It was very spacey. Julia saw shelves filled with   
books. Julia went to the Science section of the Library. Soon Julia was   
searching hystericly for the book. She had found one of the two books.  
  
" What are you looking for?" A boy asked. He was the only person in the   
library except Julia. He had dark spikey hair, dark eyes and had a masculine   
face. He was the most gorgous boy, Julia had ever seen.  
  
" Earth Science volume 1." Julia replied trying not to sound shy. He looked   
around and found the book before Julia could even blink.  
  
" There you go" He said and gave Julia the book. " By the way I'm Jin".  
  
" I'm Julia" She said. She looked at him.  
  
" Are you new here?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah" Julia said flirtingly.  
  
" Do you have a Library card?" Jin asked.  
  
" No" Julia said. Jin went up to the computer at the front desk.  
  
" Name and Grade?" Jin asked.  
  
" Julia Chang, Junior" Julia said. Jin typed it up and a yellow card with   
the text 'Mishima High Library' printed on it.  
Jin made sure that the card worked and Julia borrowed the books. 

" Aren't you taking any classes?" Julia asked.

" Yes, I do I'm just working here in the afternoons for extra credit" Jin said. 

She talked to Jin before she left the Library.  
¤¤¤  
Ling sat in her and Julia's room.  
  
Where is Julia, Ling thought.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, Julia walked into the room. She noticed that Ling   
seemed angry.  
  
" Ling, what's wrong?" She asked. Julia sat next to Ling.  
  
" We were supposed to go to the cinema, But you never showed up?" Ling said angrily.  
  
" I went to the library" Julia said.  
  
" It does'nt take two hours to go and find two books at the   
library...Right?" Ling asked suspiciously.  
  
" I met a boy" Julia said.  



	2. Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: We don't own these Characters, Namco does!  
  
A/N: Ok, if you haven't heard already, we are thinking about making this fic a J/J fic! Miracle, we know. So both fans, just read and *kindly* give us your opinion!!  
  
Ling looked at Julia with a sudden spark in her eyes. "What?? You met a boy on the first day of school?" She asked in a high-pitched tone. She smiled at Julia and said, "Wow, you really are lucky Julia Chang." Julia looked shyly over at Ling, as if she was hiding something. "I want all the details!" She said excitedly. "Details?" She asked. Ling shook her head enthusiastically. "Well, ok I guess." Julia began to tell Ling all about the boy she met that day. She gave exact details about him, not leaving any point of perfection out. With all this information, Ling could just get a perfect image of the boy Julia depicted. He seemed to remind her of someone; It was Jin. Jin Kazama, the boy she had met at the airport. 'Stop thinking about him, Ling you'll probably never see him again.' She scolded herself in her mind. Julia noticed the way that Ling acted; she was making a sad face, trying to bring herself back into reality. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous!" Julia teased. That brought Ling back into reality right away. "No I'm not!" She snapped. She wasn't in the mood for Julia's taunting little remarks right now. "Then why are you so sad?" Julia asked. She knew deep down that there was something bothering her friend, and she was just itching to get it out into the open. Ling looked at Julia with a puppy dog expression. "It's just that.....no.....I shouldn't torment you with--" Julia, knowing that Ling was going to be stubborn, quickly cut her off. "Ling, stop it! You know that you can tell me anything. I'll always be there for you." She comforted. Ling sighed and looked at Julia with her same sad expression. "I-I met a boy." She whispered, a little reluctant to have it out in the open. Julia's eyes widened with surprise. "Wow Ling! You met a boy?" Ling slowly nodded her head. "Well, don't keep me waiting, what's his name?" She looked at Ling and saw that tears were almost running down her eyes, but being the strong, proud girl that she was, ling blinked trying to keep the tears away from her small face. She knew that if Julia saw her crying, she would get worried, and that wasn't what she wanted. "I-I don't know." She looked back up at Julia and sighed, trying her best not to cry. "And I'll probably never see him again...so what's the use of thinking about him?!" Ling angrily snapped. Julia slightly backed away and saw a few tears stream down her cheek. Ling kept her head low, so as not to show Julia, but it was too late. "I have lots of homework to do." She said. She walked away into her room. She had already done her homework in school, but she just needed time to herself, away from Julia. She walked somberly to her bed and plopped herself in the middle, crying silently on her sheets. "What's wrong with me? Am I in love?" Those two questions played over and over in Ling's head. A few hours later, Ling came out of her room and spotted Julia sitting on the sofa. Ling decided to sit next to her. Julia saw Ling's new happy expression. She didn't want to change that, so she decided to change the subject of boys. "Hey, I joined the science club." Ling smiled at her. "Jules, I'm thinking of joining the art club." Ling said. Julia smiled back at her. "Good. I think you should. You're always drawing pictures, especially of your amusement park. Plus, you're very talented and you have an excellent potential." Julia said. Ling smiled. It was true. She was always sketching in her little pink notepad. Ling rested herself on the sofa and looked at the wall. She could even hear her stomach growling. Julia looked at her and laughed. "I'm hungry." Ling said holding her stomach, "Can I cook?" She asked. Julia looked at her oddly and smiled. "Ling, I know that you can only cook pancakes." Ling rolled her eyes as Julia continued. "Remember the last time you tried to cook? The eggs were burnt!" Ling crossed her arms and gave a childish smirk. "Yeah, but you have to admit that my blueberry banana pancakes are the best!" She exclaimed trying to win one over Julia. (MMM...my favorite kind of pancakes...Oh, sorry, back to the fic!!!) Ling walked into the kitchen and looked at all the dishes stacked on top of eachother. Her eyes practically popped out of her head as her jaw dropped in surprise. Ling turned her head towards the living room. "Do I have to do the dishes?" She whined. Julia sighed and went into the kitchen to look at the big pile of dishes. "Uhh.....yeah." She said while nodding her head. Ling dropped her head and pouted, dragging her feet over to the sink. "Doing the dishes suck!" She whined again, moaning every time she lifted a plate. Julia walked to the cupboard and found a box of pop tarts. The box was almost empty except for the one that was left. Ling glared at Julia as she saw her take out the package. Don't you even try that Julia! That pop tart is mine!" She said while peering at her through the corner of her eye. "What are you going to do then?" Julia teased. Ling dropped the plate into the water with the other dishes and stood in her fighting stance with her soapy hands in front of her. Julia stuck out her tongue, holding the package high above her head. "You little--" Ling chased Julia all around the house. Julia thought she could be slick and run into the bedroom, but Ling caught up to her. Julia threw herself on the bed, and Ling followed, trying to grab the box from her hand. Julia however, grabbed a pillow to defend herself. Ling fell on the bed and grabbed a pillow. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Ling said as she thrust the pillow towards Julia's face. After a while, the room was filled with pillow feathers. Julia was next to Ling laughing on the bed. "We'd better clean this mess up." Julia said getting off the bed. Ling hopped off after her and fixed her two crooked pigtails. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But ya have to admit, that was fun!" Ling snapped. After a while, they had eaten and cleaned up the house. Ling fell on her nicely made bed next to the window. "Goodnight Jules." Ling whispered with a smile. "Goodnight Ling." Julia said heading towards the room. Julia tucked herself to sleep and began to doze off.   
  
As Julia slumbered off, she began to see an image before her. He was a tall and handsome man. He wore a buttoned shirt and black pants. Julia slowly walked towards the man, smiling. He gave her a warm feeling inside. As she approached him, more and more of him was revealed to her. Finally, she took hold of his hand and stared deep into his gentle eyes. He stared lovingly at her, sending a wave of emotion through her body. "Jin." She whispered. He smiled back at her, caressing her warm gentle cheek with his finger. Julia felt chills creep up and down her spine. He lifted her chin with his finger and brought his lips closer to hers. Julia hesitated for a moment, not knowing how this was going to end up, but as soon as she saw his serene emotion, she gave in to her passionate feelings. She allowed her self to be crushed up against his arms, which she felt protected in. She lifted her lips up to his and kissed him shyly. He ran a few of his fingers through strands of her hair, bringing her closer to him. She leaned more of her body on top of him and slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning and groaning. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the middle of the night, Ling woke up, she was hungry. She looked around for her pop tart, but found it crushed into pieces. She sighed and looked at the moonlight hit her white blanket, giving it a glowing effect. She looked out of her window and saw a beautiful full moon. Her heart felt full as she looked deep into its beauty, yet she felt a longing hidden inside. She stepped closer to the window. She saw something bright, shining with golden colors. It was a falling star. "Come on! Wish something Ling." She looked up at the falling star and closed her eyes, reaching deep into her heart. "I wish that I could meet that boy again, even if it is just once." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Julia had gotten deeper and deeper into the kiss. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt, traveling her fingers down his chest, hearing him moan in her mouth. She slowly pulled off his shirt, feeling his hard toned muscles against her body. He gently brushed his fingers along the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head. She blushed, showing Jin what she had been wearing under her clothes. He smiled sheepishly at her and began kissing down her neck. She leaned her neck back and gave out loud cries of excitement. He kissed her down to the base of her neck. She moaned quietly as he went a bit further, slightly lifting her bra, giving her gentle teasing little kisses on her breast. The two of them fell onto the bed, kissing and teasing eachother. As the dream was about to get really good, it was interrupted by a voice. "Wake up Julia! We're going to be late for school!" Ling said. Julia slowly wiped the sleep from her eyes. A/N: So, how was it? Good, bad, your opinion counts! Please send reviews!!!!  
  
Kotou: I think we did a pretty good job for writing our first semi- J/J!! ^__^! 


End file.
